Many playgrounds include slides for children. However, children often are exposed to dangerous heights while climbing, entering the slide, and sliding on the slide. Another form of recreation is climbing walls. Climbing walls are often free-standing or are part of a playground apparatus. For a playground owner to include both slides and climbing walls often takes up a lot of space and also can be expensive.